Episode 57 - Attack of the Octopus People
January 14, 2017, With OctoVision In the first segment, Dr. Bob Tesla joins the audience and introduces his new Igor. Dr. Bob tells the audience that his brother, Nikola Tesla, is still missing after being brain-napped by Queen Hagra. Igor is very nervous due to the fact that they had been told C.I.T.T. was returning to Earth. Igor is so scared of C.I.T.T. that Dr. Bob has given him a suicide pill in case C.I.T.T. is still a danger. In the middle segment Igor is still jumpy and keeps attempting to take the suicide pill and Dr. Bob has to stop him. Dr. Bob has discovered that he is able to use some of Master Bob’s devices as they are voice activated and he believed if C.I.T.T. is dangerous he will be able to use Death Blossom Mode to stop him, he hopes. He goes to the lab to finish making preparations. In the final segment C.I.T.T. calls down to Dr. Bob, C.I.T.T. now has a physical form that seems to be a cross between human and cat. C.I.T.T. explains that he had been studying the universe growing and adapting as Dr. Bob has programmed him to do and one plant he like the looks of the creatures and took some of his looks from them. Upon seeing C.I.T.T., Igor immediately takes the suicide pill and dies. C.I.T.T. tells Dr. Bob that he wants to help him find Nikola and states he will not harm Earth. He know only attacks to defend himself (apparently he has had to defend himself a lot). Dr. Bob explains to C.I.T.T. that they have no idea where Nikola is, thankfully C.I.T.T. had picked up a signal from Wilma stating she was entering the Bellatrix System following Queen Hagra into Brunnen territory as the Brunnen and is likely passing through as the Grotak have an alliance with Brunnen. Dr. Bob is heartbroken thinking Nikola is lost, but C.I.T.T. states that the Brunnen would have kept a log and they can go to them and demand to know where Hagra went. C.I.T.T. states that he can get there in 28 days, but Dr. Bob can’t as he will have to be at the theater to do the show. C.I.T.T. asks what they are showing next and Dr. Bob tells him that he will be showing This Woods Is Cursed, C.I.T.T. asks if he is sure he would not rather be 250 light years away, Dr. Bob states he has to stay, it’s in his contract. C.I.T.T. is concerned he will be unable to get the information without Dr. Bob as he has not developed any diplomacy skills over the years. C.I.T.T. has an idea he says he could leave them a hologram communication device that would allow Dr. Bob to talk to the Brunnen. Dr. Bob is worried about the lag that would happen from being 250 light years away. C.I.T.T. states that the one on his ship will be Quantum entangled to the one he gives Dr. Bob so it will work instantaneously. Dr. Bob is surprised how good his own work is. As C.I.T.T. ends transmission Dr. Bob regrets giving Igor the suicide pill. Watch the episode!